


DiNozzo Twins

by emaz0225



Series: DiNozzo Twins [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Other, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Born March 17th 1995 to Tony DiNozzo and a one night stand ex marine.





	1. March 17 1995

_**March 17th 1995** _

* * *

_**Dectective Tony DiNozzo looks down at his two precious bundles if he knew that one night stand with a greying haired blue eyed ex marine leave him with his two precious babies. He was surprised when he found out he was pregnant and a carrier. He looks at his baby boy with blue eyes and light brown hair and his red haired baby girl. They are born on St. Patrick's Day and he wants to find a great name for them he decides on Alessandro Patrick DiNozzo and Annetta Cheryl DiNozzo they are his life now.** _

_**2 days later he takes them home to his apartment and he puts them in there crib and he looks at them and whispers * No one will ever hurt you guys well I am here.* He turns on a night light and goes to his room and he lays on his bed and thinks I hope that I am enough for them.** _


	2. 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Tony DiNozzo of Baltimore PD meets someone of his past.

_**2000** _

* * *

_**Tony DiNozzo and his Partner Danny Price were strolling the street when he sees a perp and he chases after him and he catches him and takes him to the station and he looks up the guy and he says. " Jethro Gibbs of Navel Criminal Invistagate Severice. " he nods and then Tamra walks in holding 5 year  old Annetta and Alessandro hands and says " I'm sorry Tony but it is a half day because of Christmas break and I have a big family emergency." I nod and Annetta comes running to me and says. " Daddy I missed you but Wendy says I need to get ride of my obsession for daddy cuddles." I look at her and I kiss her hair and I think really Wendy I look at the Navy guy and I get a flashback to 6 years ago and I groan.  The twins go to the day care and the Navy guy corners me says. " DiNozzo I know the twins are mine." I look at him and I say " I did not remember your name but the twins are staying with me." He nods and asks " What's there full names and birth date?" I smile at the thought of the day they were born and I reply. " Alessandro was born first and his full name is Alessandro Patrick DiNozzo March 17th 1995 at 5:05 am then Annetta came at 5:10am her full name is Annetta Cheryl DiNozzo." He nods and then we look at Annetta tackling her twin I laugh.** _

_**After I find out my Partner was a dirty cop and Gibbs offers me a job at NCIS I take it the Twins and I need a Change of location and to be closer to there other father. I tuck in Annetta she looks at me and says. " Daddy I really like Mr. Gibbs he told me to always to Protect Alex because he is special to me because he is my twin." I look at her and I kiss her forehead and I tell Wendy that I am moving to DC.** _


	3. Arriving in DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony arrives with the Twins and he sets up there rooms

_**Arriving in DC** _

* * *

_**Janauary 15th 2001,** _

_**Tony leads the Twins to his new apartment and he brings them to there bedrooms right next to each other and he says " Annetta I hope you love your room." She walks in and starts jumping up and down and squeals and chants I love it over and over again. The room is a[princess](https://pin.it/7nma2gkh6ry75y) theme they move over to Alessandro's [room](https://pin.it/omvubhxro5nous) and it is a pirates theme he says " Aye Matey sea worthy." Tony chuckles  and then he hears a knock on the door and he walks to the door and opens it and there is Gibbs there he lets him in and then Anna comes running in and Screams " MR. GIBBS!" Gibbs bends down and Anna hugs him and I shake my head and I yell " Alex My Captain come here!" He comes in and looks at me and says. " Yes Daddy I was planing my route for treasure." I smile at him and I see Gibbs looking at him and I clear my throat and I say. " Alex and Anna remember what I said about your Papa about him being a hero like Batman well Mr. Gibbs is your Papa." Anna looks at Gibbs and mumbles Papa and Gibbs nods and she runs to him well Alex looks at him and he walks to the couch and I walk over to him and I bend down to him and ask. " What's wrong Bambino?." He looks at me with tears in his eyes and says. " what if Papa leaves Anna and me." I pick him up in my arms and I look at Gibbs and he walks over and rubs Alexs hair and says. " Alessandro I promise to never leave Anna and you again I will always visit you and hey Anna and you even have a room in my house." He looks up with tears running down his cheeks but says. " Really?" But Gibbs nods and Alex looks happy and launches himself into Gibbs arms and I chuckle and I look at my little princess who fell asleep on the couch. I grab here and I tuck her into her new room and I turn on her night light and I go to the living room and I see Gibbs sitting on the couch running his hands through Alex's hair and I smile and I sit in a chair and I say. " Gibbs we need to reach a perfect agreement for Anna and Alex." He nods and kisses Alex's forehead and gets up and leaves I get up and pick up Alex and tuck him in and turn on the night light and I lock the door and I head to my room I do my routine and I go to bed.**_


	4. Meeting the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Ducky and Abby and Gereld

_**Janauary 30th 2000,** _

_**Tony wakes up to his alarm and he groans and he gets up and goes and does his business and he puts on dress pants and a dress shirt and he goes to the kitchen and makes a cup of coffee and he makes 3 bowls of cereal just hasn't put milk in them yet. He goes to wake up Anna yet he walks in and has to stop himself from laughing Anna is asleep with her legs up in the air and her red curls are all up and about. She wakes her up and she groans and hits him he picks her up and sets her on a chair and he walks to her dresser and pulls out light blue jeans and  gets out a maroon variesty hooded sweatshirt he leaves her to get ready he goes to Alex's room and he wakes him up and finds him cameo jeans and a pirate shirt. He puts Anna's hair in a bun and they eat breakfast and he gets them into the car and starts his ride to MTAC he is on Gibbs team he gets to the building and he gets to Security and Gibbs comes down and Anna runs to him well Alex looks down at his light up shoes we get on the elevator and we get to his floor and I see 5 people waiting a pretty a blonde woman she says " Hello my name is Juliet Sommers what's with the kids." I look at her and say " They are my children and I don't have a baby sitter yet and I am waiting for the child care system here." A goth chick comes over and squels and says without breath " Oh my gosh they are so cute." Anna curtsey's and blushes but Alex looks at the goth girl and says " I am not cute I am a DiNozzo I am handsome!" I laugh and I ask whats the rest of your names. A older man says " You good fellow my name is Ducky and this man is my assistant Gereld." I nod and the goth girl comes up to me and says " My name is Abby." I nod she is way to hyper I am lead to my desk I sit down and I take out 2 coloring books and grammar books and they groan and I give them a stern glare and they nod. I get back to work and around noon Gibbs gets up and barks " DiNozzo and kiddy DiNozzo's with me we are going to a restaurant for lunch." I nod and I grab my wallet and I grab the twins jackets and mine and we follow Gibbs to the Elevators we get to the parking garage and I say to Gibbs " Did you get car seats for the twins?" He looks at me and says " Who do you think I am DiNozzo." I look at him and shake my head we get to his car and I help buckle in Anna and Alex and I sit up front and I ask " Can I turn on the radio the twins get restless with out it." He nods and I turn on the radio and the twins get happy.**_


	5. Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs takes the twins and DiNozzo to a small dinner.

* * *

_**Gibbs stops at a small diner called Rex diner and we get out I help Anna and Alex out and I hold there hands as we go in we sit in a booth I have Anna on my side and Gibbs has Alex and I order myself a burger with fries and I order the twins a chocolate milk and Chicken fingers and fries. I see Alex take a sheet and he writes his full name Alessandro Patrick DiNozzo. I smile and I say " very good job il mio dolce ragazzo."   He smiles in praise and I see Anna drawing a sunflower I ruffle her hair. We eat are lunch and Gibbs orders a black coffee Alex looks at me and says " Daddy can we go to the movies for Anna and I'd birthday."  I look at him and smile and I says " I don't see why not  il mio piccolo bambino." He smiles and says Booyeah. Before we leave I make sure the twins go to the washroom I turn to Gibbs and look at him and ask " Are you gonna tell the team about Anna and A** _ _**lex?"  He looks at me and says " I don't know DiNozzo." I nod and then a minute later I feel arms wrap around my legs I look to see Alex and he says " Daddy I miss Uncle Danny." I nod and I pick him up and I see Gibbs pick up Anna we go to the MTAC and I see Gibbs press Lab and I look at him with confusion and he just shrugs and He opens the door and he says " Abbs do you think these little Rascals will be able to take a nap down here on the fouton." She looks at him and says " Sure Gibbs they can cuddle with Bert." I look at her and say " who the hell is Bert and why was he wanting with my children." Abby chuckles and grabs a stuffed hippo and I look at her with a o face he walks me over to the fouton and he places Anna to lay down and I do the same with Alex. We leave and I go to my new desk and I take out my wallet picture of Anna and Alex has newborns.**_  

* * *

_**I take home the twins and I put them in there PJs and I tuck them in and I head to my room and I have a shower and I head to check my voice mail and I tear up when I hear the voice mail from Wendy she broke up with me I don't need her anyway if Anna wants a strong woman role model she has Abby I walk over to the Kitchen and I go to the coffee maker and I have a cup and I grab Anna and Alex baby album and I snort with laughter when I see 7 month old Alex with Pured Carrots all over and and his tongue sticking out. I finish my cup and I go check on the twins and I kiss there foreheads they are my world and I will protect them with my life and I hope Gibbs is the same I go to my room and I sit on my bed and I curse in Italian  Cazzo Wendy e la mia vita. I lay down and I fall asleep and I dream of when the twins was born .**_


	6. White Yankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs gets a call from DiNozzo on his night with the twins

_**August 15th, 2003,** _

_**Gibbs is working on his boat he has the twins today the 8-year-olds are quite a handful especially Alex he is testing his boundaries. Gibbs goes upstairs to check on them it is just turning midnight and he goes to Anna's first and sees her sleeping and sees her picture of the family. Next, he goes and checks on Alex and he sees him sleeping and he sees Alex's notebook and I read his passage from tonight.** _

* * *

_Dear Journal August 14th, 2003_

_Today I am spending the day with Papa he is pretty cool and he is very protective of us but he does not talk much I am sometimes like that but Anna and Dad are very talkative. I think suffered a big loss and now he is afraid to love again. I wish I was good enough for Papa to love me._

_For Today Alessandro Patrick DiNozzo._

**_I feel a little tear coming to Alex thinks I don't love him I love Alex and Anna more than anything and I will die before anyone can hurt them. I go downstairs and head to the basement and I continue on my boat and around 2:45 I get a call from DiNozzo about a dead Petty officer on Air Force One and we can't get a flight till 8 am I sigh and I go upstairs and I get dressed and I head over to Anna's room and I shake her awake and she groans and hits me and I look at her and with my dad voice " Annetta Cheryl DiNozzo you do not hit."  She sits up and looks at me and says " A case Papa I will get dressed."  I nod and I go to Alex's room and I go over to him and I say " Alex get up I have a case." He sits up and nods I leave his room and I go downstairs and make myself a cup of coffee and I see Anna come down in  Shorts and a Tee with a boy in her hair. I hand her a bowl of cereal and I see Alex come down in shorts and a short sleeve pullover he grabs a bowl of cereal and I see that Alex is looking grumpy  and he has his notebook I speak up " Alex what do you have there Buddy?" He looks up at me with his blue eyes and says " A notebook Papa why?" I look at him after breakfast we head to Challenger and get to MTAC office and we head to our bullpen and I see DiNozzo there working on some Cold Case and I see Alex go to the twins spots and he takes out a Percy Jackson and The Olympians The Lightning Thief out and he is reading it I see Anna is laying on the carpet and I smirk and say to DiNozzo " These Kids are crazy." He just shrugs and says to Alex " Bambino How is Percy doing so far?" He looks at me and says " He is ok so far he is becoming friends with Luke."_ **

**_We take them to  Tom to watch them and we start our hunt to get to  Air Force One and I have DiNozzo carrying the bags and he is mumbling again on why we should have a private jet. We get to the security guard and DiNozzo says " LEO's !" he smiles and says " Capricorn." I tune out the rest of the conversation and we get on the plane. I am sitting next to DiNozzo and I look at him and I ask " Did you know Alex thinks he is not good enough for my love and that I don't love him?" he looks at me and his green eyes look concerned and he says " We will figure out what to do when we get back from Air Force One." I nod and I can't help but remember Kelly did she think I didn't love her. I love all my children I love that Anna is artistic and she is very talkative she is a fighter she is very protective of her twin brother. I love that Alex is an energetic and loves writing and playing the piano and singing and reading he always has to have something in his hands he is loyal to a fault but he is a little prankster they are DiNozzo and I's lives._**

* * *

**** **_Alex's Pov_ **

**_August 15th, 2003_ **

**_another dead body taking Daddy and Papa away from Anna and I. We are staying at Uncle Toms I am sitting in my spot in his office and I have my dick man out and I am listening to Cowboy take me away from Dixie Chicks I remember when Anna and I were really little daddy would sing it to us when we were sad. I am reading my book well Anna is drawing in her sketchbook she is alright with papa leaving but I am not he was gone for a long time he could leave again and not even care. I feel a tear roll down my cheek I wipe it away and I take out my notebook and I find a clear piece of paper and I start my letter to my grandfather._ **

_Dear Mr. Jackson Gibbs,_

_Hello, you don't know me you probably don't know that I or my sister exist. I am your grandson my name is Alessandro Patrick DiNozzo I was born March 17th, 1995 my other father took care of my sister and I his name is Anthony DiNozzo jr he now works with your son and they are gone a lot working on cases. I don't want to burden you with this knowledge but Anna and I would love to get to know one of our grandfathers it was shocking meeting are papa 3 years ago. Hope to get to meet you soon. Alessandro DiNozzo age 8._

**_I hope grandpa would want to meet us but I can't get my hopes up and I look up to see Anna is playing with her hair she has red hair I don't know where she gets it from but she is my other half so I love her anyway. I get up and I grab an envelope and a stamp and I write in cursive Jackson Gibbs Stillwater, Pennsylvania. I head out and I put it in my daddy's mailbox and I go around the corner and I see the mail guy come and grab the mail and I smirk and I go to the vending machines and I grab two mountain dews for Anna and I. I go back and hand Anna her drink she nods her thanks to me. I head to a corner and I sit and I take out my ballpoint pen and i take out my notebook and I start doodling something and I think about my Papa on why we have never met are grandpa he must be ashamed of us.  I take a sip of my drink and I plan my biggest prank yet I don't care if I get punished._ **


	7. White Yankie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Anna meet Kate and they start there prank.

_**Alex gets up from his spot and he sees Anna playing Salitare and he looks at the clock and he sees it is 10pm about time for them to go to bed. He goes to the bathroom and he puts on sleeping shorts and a tank top. He goes back and sees Anna get up and goes to the washroom and I grab my Journal and I look at my entries I look up and see Anna in shorts and one of Daddy's old t shirts. She sits next to him and says " Alex I am getting sick of being thrown around." I look at her and smirk and I say "  Your in luck dear sister of mine I am planing a glorious prank." She smiles and we talk till we are forced to go to bed.**_

* * *

_**9am** _

_**I wake up and I go to the head and I wash my hands I put on some cargo shorts and I put on a v-neck short sleeve shirt. I go back and I see Anna getting up and I see grab are stuff so we can go down to Dad's office. Anna comes in wearing a[dress and a jean jacket ](https://pin.it/5jqf7lwg4hqsol)she smiles at me and we go downstairs and we see Daddy and Papa there we go to are spot and I take out my book and I see Papa looking at me and I shake my head and I see Anna sketching. At Lunch we see agent Fornell and some chick come in and I see Dad get up as well as Papa. Dad says " Good day agent Fornell and Todd." I shake my head and I take a sip from my Sprite and I see Todd staring at Anna and I. I smile at her and I take out my notebook and I start my entry. **_

_August 16th, 2003_

_Today Dad and Papa are back and Agent Todd and Fornell are here to figure out who killed someone. I am planing a prank with Anna on Papa and Dad were waiting to after the case. Papa is going back on a plane with Agent Todd._

_Sincerely Alessandro Patrick DiNozzo._

**_I close my notebook and I get up and I head to the Elevator and I hit Abby's Lab and I enter and she has music blasting and she squeals when she sees me and hugs me and says " Mini Tony I missed you how is your summer going?" I smile at her charmingly and say "  It is going fine Abby." I look around the lab and I head back and I see Anna looking bored as heck and I smile and tilt my head and she nods and we go and make trouble._ **


	8. The prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Anna start the prank and they get into big trouble from Papa Gibbs.

_**Getting into Trouble** _

* * *

_**Alex motions for Anna to come with him and they go into the secret Hideaway and Alex takes out his Notebook and shows Anna his plan and she smirks. She says " I can hack the tv and blast I'm blue da de over and over again."  Alex nods evilly and says " I got the blue confetti." They nod and leave to start there prank they have it set up it won't go off till there Papa gets here for the confetti but the song will play all day.** _

* * *

_**Tony comes back from finding another dead marine and he enters to hear all the agents groaning and he hears the song that the twins adored when they were younger. He smirks he learned to ignore it and he looks at the twins they were smiling innocently and he shakes his head and says " Nice day isn't it." They nod not knowing Tony is planning ways to ground them and knows when Gibbs gets back the twins will not have any free time. Alex takes out Percy Jackson and Anna take out Ella enchanted and they read well I figure out what killed these Marines.**_

* * *

_**Alex looks up and sees that his dad is gone probably to talk to his Papa and he smiles the prank is advancing. He takes out his notebook and is doodling for a bit and he gets up and goes to his blanket and takes a nap to relieve some time. Anna comes over and lays next to him and they fall asleep together.** _

_**They wake up to a below of " DiNozzo what the hell is this music !!!!" they look up and the confetti falls and they laugh and Dad looks at Papa and says " Boss this was all Alex and Anna." Papa looks at the twins with a scornful look and says " You two are grounded no phone no free time this weekend you are gonna run laps and then do outdoor chores." the twins take deep gulps and sit down and look scared there Papa sure did know how to dish out punishments.** _

* * *

_**When they got home Gibbs Shouts " Upstairs now change and go to bed." Alex marches up to his room and changes into some Pj's and he lies on his bed and glares at the sealing and pouts why does his Papa not have a sense of humor. Anna sneaks into his room and lays next to him and she says " Papa is mean." I nod and we fall asleep and we dread for this weekend because Papa takes us to a soccer field and run laps as how many years we are.** _

_**Gibbs does not know why the twins are acting out and MTAC is no place for pranks. He thinks what Tony is gonna do for punishing the twins and what is he gonna do to reach out to Alex. Alex is definitely a tough nut to crack he is so much like me and in certain aspects like Tony.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone enjoys the prank and how I wrote this chapter


End file.
